wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jewelcrafting
For the latest news from Blizzard, see The Art of Jewelcrafting at the official Burning Crusade site. ---- Jewelcrafting is a new profession which was introduced in the Burning Crusade expansion. Players are able to make rings, trinkets, necklaces and more, as well as jewels for socketed weapons and armor. Special for any Jewelcrafters are Figurines which are Bind on Pickup. At this time, Blizzard has confirmed their plans to allow those who have not purchased the expansion to be able to use items and material created by Jewelcrafting, although they state that only those having purchased the Burning Crusade will be able to learn the Jewelcrafting profession itself. Jewelcrafting allows a player to craft rings and necklaces but also cut gems recovered from mineral ores (copper, iron, mithril, et cetera) via Prospecting. The results are gems that add stats to a slottable item, and they can also be pretty powerful. Five points to defense, eight to agility, 1% increased chance to hit -- that sort of thing. Kaplan says that this skill will stay distinct from enchanting, however, and that one craft would have perks that another could not provide, like the riding glove enchant. The example weapon, with three slots, was en epic 1-handed mace called The Hammer of the Sun. 74.5 DPS, 2.0 second swing, 80 additional armor, and four points each to strength, agility, and stamina. And ten points each to fire and shadow resistance. And +1% chance to crit. The stat bonuses might not seem impressive for an epic, but keep in mind that they can be boosted impressively with gems. And that DPS ain't too shabby either. The most powerful weapon currently in the game does 80.0 DPS, is Legendary level, and is two-handed. A slotted gem can be replaced by a new gem if you find something better, but that will destroy the original gem. Each cut gem has a color type (such as red or blue), and certain socketed items will have colored sockets and a kind of "set bonus" that can be activated if gems of the appropriate color are placed in all its sockets. source Secondly, and thankfully, there's a much more comprehensive list of craftable items implemented to substantiate this -- you'll be able to make necklaces and rings that didn't look too shabby. One necklace -- the Arcanite Sword Pendant -- granted +40 to attack power. Meanwhile, the Band of Natural Fire granted +29 damage to both Nature and Fire spells. There were plenty more items craftable by the level 62 characters that were playable in the demo, ranging from low-level greens that add a single point to a single stat, to rares like the abovementioned. source It's worth noting that, unlike the enchanting profession, you won't be able to apply jewelcrafting to just any old weapon or piece of armor you're toting about. New socketed items will be added to the game, across a variety of levels. It's possible that some current items may be tweaked and turned into socketed items, but our guess is that this probably wouldn't be done for more than a small handful of items, if at all. source Of course, Jewelcrafting is ultimately all about the actual gems that you'll stick into sockets. One of the high-level characters had one of their bags packed with gems which conferred onto their owners various types of magical enhancements when plugged into open sockets on equipment. There were many varieties, and their stats follow: one granted three mana every five seconds, on top of a +5 bonus to intellect; one gave a +11 bonus to healing spells and +5 bonus to intellect; another conferred +9 damage to spell damage; a few gave +8 to a single stat; one increased the chance for critical strikes with spells by 1%; and one increased the user's defense stat by five. It's worth noting that all of these were of the uncommon (or green) rarity level. The Blizzard rep mentioned that it's likely that other levels of rarity would exist. source Fist Weapons Firstly, if the sole recipe on the profession pane is any indication, it appears that Jewelcrafters will be able to craft fist weapons. Only one was available in the E3 version of the expansion, and it was a level 30ish green, an interesting addition nonetheless. source Currently (wow 2.0.6 live), it seems that this one fist weapon is the only Jewelcrafting made weapon in the game. Gemcutting Once you reach level 300 in Jewelcrafting, you can begin to learn to "cut" gems for sockets. These cuts are not taught by a trainer, but must be bought from the Grand Master Jewelcrafter of your faction in Hellfire Penninsula. Faction NPC Vendor Name Location Alliance Tatiana Honor Hold Inn, Hellfire Penninsula, Outland Horde Kalean Thrallmar, Hellfire Penninsula, Outland Gemcutting Recipie Vendor Locations The following table shows the gem cuts learnable with jewelcrafting skill from 300 to 325. Most cuts are purchasable from a faction vendor or by grinding reputation with Outland factions, although one cut (315 blue) is a world drop. All cuts learnable at 350 jewelcrafting skill are learned from world drops. See Gem Attributes below for more information about specific cuts. Gem 300 305 315 325 Blood Garnet (Red) +13 healing +6 strength +7 spell damage +6 agility +12 attack power Flame Spessarite (Red, Yellow) +3 critical strike rating +3 strength +7 healing +3 intellect +3 hit rating +3 agility +3 spell critical rating +4 spell damage Golden Draenite (Yellow) +6 intellect +6 spell critical rating +6 defense rating +6 critical strike rating Deep Peridot (Yellow, Blue) +3 spell critical rating +3 spell penetration +3 critical strike rating +4 stamina +3 defense rating +4 stamina +1 mana per 5 seconds +3 intellect Azure Moonstone (Blue) +9 stamina +6 spirit +8 spell penetration +2 mana per 5 seconds Shadow Draenite (Blue, Red) +4 spell damage +4 stamina +7 healing +1 mana per 5 seconds +3 agility +4 stamina +3 strength +4 stamina Cut Gem Attributes Socketing Many new pieces of equipment in TBC will come with sockets. Jewelcrafters can produce jewels that fit these sockets to provide stat boosts. Although crafters provide the cut jewels, a jewelcrafter is not required to install the jewel (unlike enchants). Any player can socket jewels into their equipment. Jewelcrafters do not have the ability to add sockets to existing items either; sockets are a predetermined property, just like the stats assigned to an item. Gems cut for sockets come in seven basic "colors:" red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and meta. Primary-color gems - red, yellow, and blue - will only fit into the specific sockets for their color. Secondary-color gems - green, orange, and purple - will fit into either of the two slots that correspond to their color. Secondary gems also tend to have combinations of two different bonuses, while primary gems only boost one stat. For example, a basic "red" cut is to turn a blood garnet into a +13 healing spells bonus, a basic "yellow" cut is to turn a golden draenite into a +6 Intellect bonus, and a player with reputation with The Consortium can get a design for an "orange" cut to turn a flame spessarite into a gem with a +7 healing spells AND +3 Intellect bonus, which will match either a red or yellow gem socket. These are the basic gems currently available that can be cut into socketed gems. For each color, there is a basic gem, which can be cut using patterns available from vendors at skill 300, and a rare gem, which can be cut using random drop designs starting at skill 350. The meta gems fit into meta sockets, which mostly appear on very high-level gear. * Red: Blood Garnet (uncommon), Living Ruby (rare) * Orange: Flame Spessarite (uncommon), Noble Topaz (rare) * Yellow: Golden Draenite (uncommon), Dawnstone (rare) * Green: Deep Peridot (uncommon), Talasite (rare) * Blue: Azure Moonstone (uncommon), Star of Elune (rare) * Purple: Shadow Draenite (uncommon), Nightseye (rare) * Meta: Earthstorm Diamond, Skyfire Diamond (transmuted) Gems can be socketed (installed) by anyone, they don't require a jewelcrafter to install. Gems can be socketed by ShiftRight-Clicking the item (ie: pressing shift button while right clicking with the mouse on the item that will be receiving the gems). This will bring up a window with sockets appearing at the bottom for you to drop the gem(s) in. In the socketing window you can drop appropriate gems in appropriate sockets and then click the "Socket Gems" button to socket the gems. Gems can be replaced with different ones in the future but the formerly socketed gem(s) that are replaced will be destroyed by this process. Gem Attributes These attributes were found from www.thotbott.com http://www.thottbot.com/ by searching for the names of the stones. Note: It is possible that there might be missing stones or inaccurate information in this list. Red gems Red Gem "Matches a Red socket." Name Attributes Requires Source +13 healing Jewelcrafting (300) Faction Vendor +6 strength Jewelcrafting (305) Faction Vendor +12 attack power Jewelcrafting (305) Faction Vendor +7 spell damage Jewelcrafting (315) Scryers - Friendly Quartermaster Enuril +6 agility Jewelcrafting (325) The Consortium - Honored Karaaz +18 healing Jewelcrafting (350) Rare Drop +8 strength +16 attack power +9 spell damage +8 agility +8 dodge +8 parry Orange gems Orange Gem "Matches a Red or Yellow socket." Name Attributes Requires Source +3 critical strike rating +3 strength Jewelcrafting (300) Faction Vendor +7 healing +3 intellect Jewelcrafting (305) The Consortium - Friendly Karaaz +3 hit rating +3 agility Jewelcrafting (315) Faction Vendor +3 spell critical rating +4 spell damage Jewelcrafting (325) Lower City - Friendly Nakodu +4 critical strike rating +4 strength Jewelcrafting (350) Rare Drop +9 healing +4 intellect +4 hit rating +4 agility +4 spell critical rating +5 spell damage Yellow gems Yellow Gems "Matches a Yellow socket." Name Attributes Requires Source +6 intellect Jewelcrafting (300) Faction Vendor +6 spell critical rating Jewelcrafting (305) The Aldor - Friendly Inscriber Saalyn Quartermaster Endarin +6 defense rating Jewelcrafting (315) The Consortium - Honored Karaaz +6 hit rating Jewelcrafting (325) Faction Vendor +6 critical strike rating Jewelcrafting (325) Faction Vendor +8 intellect Jewelcrafting (350) Rare Drop +8 spell critical rating +8 defense rating +8 hit rating +8 critical strike rating Green gems Green Gems "Matches a Yellow or Blue Socket." Name Attributes Requires Source +3 spell critical rating +3 spell penetration Jewelcrafting (300) Faction Vendor +3 critical strike rating +4 stamina Jewelcrafting (305) Faction Vendor +3 defense rating +4 stamina Jewelcrafting (315) Faction - Friendly Faction Vendor +1 mana every 5 sec +3 intellect Jewelcrafting (325) The Scryers - Honored Quartermaster Enuril +4 spell critical rating +5 spell penetration Jewelcrafting (350) Rare Drop +4 critical strike rating +6 stamina +4 defense rating +6 stamina +2 mana every 5 sec +4 intellect Blue gems Blue Gems "Matches a Blue Socket." Name Attributes Requires Source +9 stamina Jewelcrafting (300) Faction Vendor +6 spirit Jewelcrafting (305) Faction Vendor +8 spell penetration Jewelcrafting (315) Random Drop +2 mana per 5 seconds Jewelcrafting (325) The Consortium - Honored Karaaz +12 stamina Jewelcrafting (350) Rare Drop +8 spirit +10 spell penetration +3 mana per 5 seconds Purple gems Purple Gems "Matches a Blue or Red Socket." Name Attributes Requires Source +4 spell damage +4 stamina Jewelcrafting (300) Faction Vendor +7 healing + 1 mana per 5 seconds Jewelcrafting (305) The Aldor - Honored Inscriber Saalyn Quartermaster Endarin +3 agility +4 stamina Jewelcrafting (315) The Consortium - Friendly Karaaz +3 strength +4 stamina Jewelcrafting (325) Faction Vendor +6 spell damage +5 stamina Jewelcrafting (350) Rare Drop +9 healing + 2 mana per 5 seconds +4 agility +6 stamina +4 strength +6 stamina Meta gems Meta Gems "Only fits in a meta gem slot." Name Attributes Meta Gem Requires Requires +12 intellect chance to restore mana on cast At least 5 Yellow Gems At least 5 Blue Gems At least 5 red Gems Jewelcrafting (365) The Sha'tar - Friendly Almaador +12 critical strike rating 5% snare and root resist More Red Gems than Yellow Gems Jewelcrafting (365) Keepers of Time - Honored Alurmi +24 attack power Minor Run Speed increase At least 2 Yellow Gems At least 1 Red Gem Jewelcrafting (365) The Consortium - Honored Karaaz +18 stamina 5% stun resist At least 5 Blue Gems Jewelcrafting (365) The Consortium - Honored Ythyar +26 healing spells 2% reduced threat More Yellow Gems than Blue Gems More Red Gems than Blue Gems Jewelcrafting (365) The Consortium - Revered Ythyar +3 melee damage chance of stun At least 5 Yellow Gems At least 5 Blue Gems At least 5 red Gems Jewelcrafting (365) Rare Drop +12 Defense Chance to Restore Healh on Hit At least 5 Yellow Gems At least 5 Blue Gems At least 5 red Gems 2% (chance) on spellcast: next spell instant cast More Blue Gems than Yellow Gems +14 spell crit 1% spell reflect At least 5 Red Gems +20 Attack Power Minor Run Speed increase At least 2 Yellow Gems At least 1 Red Gem Not craftable +12 Spell Damage Minor Run Speed increase At least 2 Yellow Gems At least 1 Red Gem Not craftable Official Info From The Art of Jewelcrafting - Jewelcrafting at the official Burning Crusade site: :Jewelcrafting :World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade will introduce a lot of new features to expand the game in many interesting and fun ways. One of these additions is the introduction of a new profession: jewelcrafting. Full Picture :Jewelcrafters learn the art of creating beautiful jewelry and trinkets from metals and rare gems. By processing the raw ore mined from the various deposits and mineral veins, jewelcrafters can extract gems from the ore which they can then use for their craft. Although miners sometimes find gems while gathering ore, jewelcrafters mostly rely on their prospecting skills to get more of the precious stones. :Jewelcrafters work with gems in many different ways. If a jewelcrafter uses gems to create jewelry, he usually only needs the raw, uncut stones for his work. These rings, amulets, and trinkets function just like those that can already be found in the game, with a few notable exceptions. For example, jewelcrafters can learn to create gemmed figurines that they can carry in their trinket slots. While these figurines all provide passive benefits, they can also be used to provide the player with a short buff – just enough to give you that little damage boost or maybe that quick burst of extra healing power you may need in a tricky situation. These figurines will bind when picked up, so only jewelcrafters will be able to use their powers. :Another way jewelcrafters can use gems is by cutting them, preparing them to be used in socketed items. Gems come in many different colors and shapes. Different types of gems have different basic properties, and a gem's cut also determines the effect this gem will have. Jewelcrafters can learn several types of cuts for each kind of gem: the Azure Moonstone, for example, can be cut into a lustrous, stormy, solid, or sparkling Azure Moonstone, and each one of these cuts offers different bonuses when used in a socketable item. Placing cut gems into an item's sockets will add the bonuses of these gems to those of the item, allowing players to customize their equipment to better suit their individual play style or the different roles their class can fulfill. :At higher levels, socketed items and specially cut gems become an important part of an adventurer's "bag of tricks". Both armor and weapons can have sockets. Some socketed items can be found in dungeons, but the expansion will also introduce a lot of new recipes for all the professions, including many recipes that let leatherworkers, blacksmiths, and tailors create socketed items. Socketed items can be of uncommon, rare, or even epic quality. An item's sockets can also have a specific color; if you put a gem of a matching color in each socket, the item will reward you with a special stat bonus beyond the gems' regular effects. However, you can also put gems of a different color in these slots if you would rather have a specific gem's effect instead of the added bonus. Community guides * TenTonHammer Jewelcrafting FAQ * Leveling Jewelcrafting up to 370 Sources From World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Hands-On, page 3 at IGN: :Last but not least, Blizzard has introduced socketing items, like in Diablo II with the Jewel Crafting profession, which allows players to make necklaces and rings in addition to socket jewels. Category:Jewelcrafting